


Only Ruby

by Whiterosescandycanes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiterosescandycanes/pseuds/Whiterosescandycanes
Summary: Team Rwby have a long fight against Salem, they Win but it comes at a cost. Ruby slowly loses everyone she cares about.First Fanfic I've posted, so please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcome.If you hate it let me know why.





	Only Ruby

This wasn’t how Ruby thought her life would turn out. Sure, since they’d gone up against Salem Ruby had really matured. She still loved cookies, she still loved her games and she still wanted to be a huntress. What Ruby didn’t anticipate was that she would lose friends she never thought she could live without. Ruby never thought that she would fall in love and have her heart broken. Staring down at the graves in front of her, Ruby’s heart ached. A hiccup escaped as she slid to her knees. Her hand slid onto Weiss headstone, right next to her picture. It was beautiful. Weiss had always been beautiful. The white marble had swirls of red, yellow and black through it, a design that Weiss had picked before they had gone into battle. 

That was Weiss though, always prepared and ready for anything. At least her father had poured a lot of money into it. 'As if that would make up for his lack of love'. Ruby thought bitterly. Ruby let her tears fall freely onto Weiss’ grave. “I love you Weiss. I wish…” Ruby’s sob cut her words off. “I wish I could still see your beautiful face. Kiss your adorable cheeks and those soft lips. Weiss, I just don’t know how to go on without you.” Sobs shook Ruby’s body. She placed a single white rose on the tombstone, her hands trembling as she laid it beneath the picture. 

Ruby wondered again, not for the first time, if she was brave enough to live without Weiss. Weiss had been her rock. Her biggest fan. The one person Ruby could always count on. After Yang had gotten herself killed, Weiss had been there to help Ruby lift herself back up. She’d been there to encourage Ruby to live again. To remind her that Yang wouldn’t want Ruby to suffer forever for being unable to save her. Ruby had only survived that because she’d had Weiss. Now Ruby didn’t have Weiss.

Weiss had always put Ruby first. Ruby’s body quivered and shuddered as her grief ripped her apart. She lifted Weiss weapon of choice. The Multi Action Dust Rapier she had named Myrtenaster. Turning it over in her trembling hands then pulling it to her chest in a hug. “Weiss, why did you leave me?” Ruby was met with silence. Her cries the only noise breaking up the sorrow filled cemetery. Next to Weiss, Yang’s grave shone in the dying light. The black marble wasn’t as fancy as Weiss’, but it was all Yang. Her Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, Ember Celica lay under her head stone. Ruby put Myrtenaster back next to the white rose she’d placed and turned to Yang. 

She shivered as the wind kissed her skin. “Yang, why did you let them kill you?” Ruby crawled towards Yang’s headstone. Her eyes drifted passed it to Blake’s. “Why did you let her Blake? Blake why did you let them kill you too? Yang, why did you surrender yourself to Salem? We all knew it would never have been enough. It was because Blake was gone wasn’t it? I can’t even eat without thinking of Weiss.”

Ruby crawled back to Weiss’ grave. “Take me with you. I can’t live in a world without you.” Rain flowed down Weiss’ image as if she was crying too. Ruby pulled Crescent Rose off her back, placing it beside Myrtenaster. Ruby turned to look around her. The graves of her friends, of her family, shone in the dim raising moon light. Her father lay next to her mother, both looking out over the cliff. Her Uncle Qrow was next to him. Winter, Weiss’ sister, was right beside him. Then there was Weiss. Weiss. The girl she’d exploded on the first day of beacon. The girl who had become a woman. A woman who Ruby had fallen in love in. 

Ruby collapsed to her knees again, all her composure shattered. Sobs ripped out of her throat, stealing her breath and robbing her of her sight. “Weisssss.” The whine was met with a slow blow of the wind. “Please stop my beating heart. I’m begging the gods. Let my body, my heart, my soul, let me rest.” A simmering light appeared beside her. “Ruby Rose, Daughter of Summer Rose. Soul mate to Weiss Schnee, Sister to Yang Xiao Long and friend to Blake Belladonna. Why is it that you cry?” Ruby placed her hands either side of Weiss’ picture. “You have taken all that I had to live for.” The god of light placed his hands on Ruby’s. Blinding light filled the night. “Rest my child.”


End file.
